Techno-magic
Techno-magic - also known as technomancy - is the application of advanced technology - including Shadow Technology - that creates the illusion of magic. It is utilized by the techno-mages.The Geometry of Shadows Techno-magic Abilities *'Shield:' With practice a techno-mage can cast a shield around their bodies to absorb damage or contain atmosphere in hostile environments. Isabelle was well known for her talent for shields.Casting Shadows *'Associate/Disassociate:' Techno-mages used this power to make or break connections to their ships, staffs, places of power or other compatible technology. *'Fireball:' Techno-mages can hurl fireballs.Summoning Light *'Platform:' This ability generates an invisible platform that can suspend items above the ground. With further abilities, mages can move and even ride on these platforms. They can also be made in a variety of shapes, colours, and textures, although the standard is an invisible rectangle. *'Hologram:' Techno-mages can generate holograms like Alwyn's famous red-eyed, golden dragon or more complex holo-demons, which can actually interact physically with their environment. Holo-demons are capable of possessing computer systems to wreak havoc on the computers' owners. *[[Homonculus|'Homonculus']]:''' A homonculus is similar to a hologram, but tangible with apparent substance and weight. Under a Techno-mage's control a homonculus can interact with its environment similarly to a holo-demon; unlike a holo-demon, machines (and perhaps people) can physically interact with a homonculus or pieces of one.Racing the Night *Equation spell:' Essentially a highly-advanced computer program, an equation spell is a self-replicating data construct that follows the orders given to it by its caster. The spell can interact with the system and adapt to changing conditions, making it almost impossible to get rid of without being dispelled by the techno-mage who cast it. *'Electron incantation:' Through this technique, techno-mages can establish real-time communication with another techno-mage regardless of distance. While under the effect of this ability, the speakers' consciousness is manifest within a sort of dreamscape in which time moves quickly enough for the participants to have whole conversations in the span of seconds. It is possible to establish contact with non-techno-mages, but it is difficult. *'Download from the dead:' Techno-mages are capable of downloading information from dead brains. This involves cutting up the brain, which may appear to pulse with life for some moments after the process.Armies of Light and Dark Primal Powers Through the course of their studies Galen and Isabelle uncovered several energetic, primal abilities that underlie the conventional mage abilities and relate to their connection with the Shadows. These abilities include but are not limited to: *'Cloak:' Galen can cloak himself in exactly the manner the Shadows are able to cloak themselves.Invoking Darkness This spell underlies the mage's ability to create illusion. *'Destruction:' Galen can collapse parts of the universe into smaller universes, destroying them completely. *'Plasma Beam:' Techno-mage can fire plasma beams from his body. *'Shadow Skin:' Underlying the mage's shield spells is a primal spell that can cover the mage in a skin similar to that covering Shadow vessels. *'Eavesdrop:''' This ability allows the techno-mages to hear the Shadows' communications. This ability was originally discovered by Isabelle. When she used it, she lost consciousness and repeated out loud everything that the Shadows were saying, as though possessed. Galen later refined the ability. References Category:Techno-magic Category:Technology Category:Shadow technology